<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Till Death do us Part by Josy1986</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269023">Till Death do us Part</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josy1986/pseuds/Josy1986'>Josy1986</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff, Death, F/F, Final Destination Vibes, Fluff, Near Death Experience, Time Travel, bechloe - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:03:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josy1986/pseuds/Josy1986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe dies in the hospital after an accident but when Beca wakes up on the day the accident would take place, she realizes she got a second chance.<br/>Will she be able to stop the accident from happening..?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale &amp; Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soft beeps and the sounds of a machine pumping filled the room as Chloe slowly woke up. Not realizing at first where she was but comforted by the familiar face that she saw when her eyes were fully open. A faint smile spread across her lips but it fell when she noticed the expression on Beca’s face.</p><p>Beca’s eyes were red and puffy but the brunette forced a warm smile. “Hey Chlo…” She sniffled and only then did Chloe realize the seriousness of the situation.</p><p>“Bec…” She whispered, head leaning backwards against the pillows. Her body was sore, hurting and she hardly had the energy to even move. She looked at the machines surrounding her and she felt tears well in her eyes. “Bec I…” Chloe tried, she did her best but the ability to speak slowly seemed to slip through her fingers while the tight feeling on her throat seemed to worsen. She felt like she was being choked by some invisible hand.</p><p>Beca shook her head and bit her lower lip, tears breaking free from her eyes as she crawled on the bed with her friend. Her dying friend.</p><p>“I love you…” Beca whispered, her voice unstable while her body shook from fear and the horrible realization that Chloe would die. Beca cupped Chloe’s cheek with one hand, her thumb brushed over the soft but pale skin. “I’ve always had, Chlo.”</p><p>Chloe shook her head in disbelief. “No… please…” She cried, now unable to stop the flood of tears that freely streamed down her own face. “I love you… I love you too… so much. I should… I should have told you sooner. Oh god, I should’ve told you years ago.” Chloe wrapped her arms weakly around Beca’s frame, the brunette wrapped her own arms around Chloe’s torso in return. Holding onto the redhead for dear life, like it would stop the inevitable from happening somehow.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have gotten onto that bus… should I..?” Chloe whispered and Beca just tightened her hold onto her friend. Chloe’s grip seemed to weaken and the young woman realized what was coming. Her heart franticially beating, keeping her alive, for now. She wouldn’t be here for much longer and the fact that she laid in this room, surrounded by machines and Beca by her side made it clear as day that nothing could be done.</p><p>Beca felt her heart shatter when Chloe broke down and she too joined the dying woman. She pulled back slightly to let her forehead rest against Chloe’s. The redhead’s hands now cupped Beca’s face while two sets of tears fell on the covers.</p><p>Beca scooted closer to the other woman, holding her close while they both cried bitter tears at the inescapable outcome and at the loss it would mean. Chloe’s life would come to an end, far sooner than either had ever thought would happen. Both thought they had an entire future ahead of them, filled with more adventures, sleep overs, seemingly endless conversations over the phone about anything and everything. A first kiss.</p><p>All taken away by a careless driver in the blink of an eye. It wasn’t that the doctors hadn’t tried, because they did but the diagnosis had been discovered too late and Chloe’s body was already shutting down. </p><p>Now all that was left was an end to a life that would come far too soon. </p><p>Chloe’s sobs slowly died down while her hands remained on Beca’s cheeks. Both women now lay on their sides, facing one another with Beca’s arms still firmly around Chloe’s body.</p><p>The older Bella swallowed hard, using one hand to brush some hairs from Beca’s forehead, giving her the faintest of smiles. Perhaps in her own way trying to bring Beca any measure of comfort. She didn’t know how much time she had left, days, hours, minutes, seconds? She didn’t dare ask Beca either because that would make it real and official.</p><p>Somehow, while she felt her heart starting to settle back in a normal rhythm, Chloe felt at peace. If this would be indeed her final moments in life, she wanted to make sure she’d squeeze everything she had out of it. She was with the woman she loved and who loved her back. Her favorite person in the whole entire world, if this is the end, then she would accept it. How many people can say they died in the arms of the person they loved..? Chloe guessed not many.</p><p>“Kiss me…” She whispered, her voice hardly audible but Beca’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Are… are you…” Beca hesitated, not sure if she heard it right or not but Chloe nodded, her chest rising and falling slower.</p><p>So Beca obliged, closing the small gap between them by pressing her lips tenderly against Chloe’s. The kiss was everything either of them had ever hoped for, their hearts beating as one in these final moments of Chloe’s life. The redhead was where she wanted to be, she felt at home, at peace and she felt loved.</p><p>Neither of them knew how long they lay there, kissing, holding one another, whispering words of love and adoration to each other but in the end, Chloe rested her head back down on the pillows beneath her.</p><p>“I’m so tired…” She whispered, her voice weak. “I think… I think it’s time…” A tear rolled down her cheek when Beca shook her head.</p><p>“No… no just a little longer.” She whispered back, not ready to let go although she would never be ready.</p><p>Chloe closed her eyes, nuzzling weakly against Beca’s warm neck. “We’ll… always want… a little bit longer…” Even while on the machines, Chloe’s body was growing weaker by the minute. Every breath she took was exhausting. “It’s… okay, Bec…”</p><p>Beca shook her head. “No… no it's not..! It’s not… how can you be okay..? Why aren’t you angry? Why-” Beca stopped when her eyes locked with Chloe’s tired ones. There was no resentment, no anger, no fear. Only love and adoration while she looked at the woman who had held her heart for so many years.</p><p>“Because I don’t want to feel that… when I go.” She explained softly, her voice cracking due to the amount of energy it cost her to speak.</p><p>Beca whimpered, holding onto Chloe one final time, before she let go and slightly turned towards the machines that stood by Chloe’s bedside. Prolonging her life.</p><p>The doctors had explained to her how they worked and told her what needed to be done to shut them off once the time came to do so. </p><p>That moment had come and with a heavy heart, Beca pressed the buttons on each of the four machines that Chloe was attached to. The humming slowly dying down and Beca turned back towards Chloe when the last machine stopped.</p><p>“I love you. I’ll always love you.” Beca whispered and Chloe smiled.</p><p>“I love you too, Beca.” She whispered, her eyes fluttering shut as exhaustion slowly took over. “I love you…” She felt it, the undenying end as her heartbeat slowed down. “Always…” Her chest rose and fell, the grip on Beca’s clothes slacked and her hands fell on the mattress. The soft beeping that meant that Chloe’s heart was still beating now gone.</p><p>And Beca felt like her own heart had stopped too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Race Against Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beca wakes up in a new reality..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Chloe!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca bolted upright, eyes wide in terror and fear. Her chest rising and falling quickly, her heart francicially beating inside her chest. She looked around the room she was in. Eyes scanning every object, her brain not realizing where she was while her body was still in full blown panic mode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca looked down, reality slowly sinking in when she noticed her own sleeping clothes. Her shaking hand moved to her chest, slowly she touched the fabric, letting the palm of her hand slide smoothly over it. Trying to figure out if this was real or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where..-” She touched her face with her free hand, only then realizing that she was crying. Feeling the salty liquid on her face, wiping it away with the palm of her hand. “What..” She couldn’t even form sentences properly, her head still in disarray while figuring out what exactly happened. The emotions of the last few days surely had gotten the better of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or did it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last thing Beca remembered was the peaceful expression on her friend's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span> friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe had died. In her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The funny thing was, Beca didn’t remember how she got back home..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The DJ looked around the room, pesky tears still sliding down her cheeks which she continued to wipe away with both hands now. “What the hell.. What’s happening..” She sniffled, mumbling to herself. The fact that she was back home finally dawned down on her while she scanned her surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly but surely, her heart settled back down to a normal rhythm. Her breathing finally slowed down and evened out. She couldn’t believe her own eyes and her hands touched the covers that she’d been sleeping under until some minutes ago. She could feel the soft fabric under the palm of her hand. After grabbing a fistful, she brought the covers up to her face, taking in a deep breath through her nose. The familiar scent of their laundry detergent and fabric softener filled her nostrils. It mixed with the fruity scent of Chloe’s perfume that she could still very much smell too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca stiffened, her eyes shot open wide as she looked about for her phone. Fumbling with the small device and cursing under her breath when she dropped it, she checked the date once she snatched it off of the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart sank and her blood froze, eyes wide in horror when she looked at the date on the screen. It was the day of Chloe’s accident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But- this doesn’t.. How.. what…” She dropped her phone, hands buried in her hair before she let go. “Shit.. Chloe?!” She screamed, sliding off of the bed and looking around frantically. Her heart rate once again through the roof while she searched around the tiny apartment. Chloe was nowhere to be found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped for a moment, forcing herself to think while both hands rested on the cold counter in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Think, Mitchel! Calm the fuck down and think!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She willed herself to take slow, deep breaths. Her eyes closed as she let memories slowly sink back in from a week ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back then she too woke up, alone. It had felt off and weird but she remembered finding a note.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes shot back open and looked at the coffee machine that stood on the corner of their shared kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a small note right next to the machine and the black liquid seemed to be boiling hot. Clearly freshly made. Beca snatched the note, reading the lines frantically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Becs,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up! But I know it’s your day off and I know how much you enjoy sleeping in!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Made you a fresh pot of coffee for when you wake up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love, Chloe xxx</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>PS: phone is busted, left it at home, see you tonight! xxx</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reread the lines a few more times before putting the small piece of paper down. She’d totally forgotten about Chloe’s busted phone and realized that Chloe must’ve known Beca’s number by heart. Beca was called later that day by an unknown number, which turned out to be the hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca checked the time, 8:15. She had 15 minutes to stop Chloe to get on that bus and prevent the horrible outcome that would happen otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never in her life did Beca move as quickly as she did now. She grabbed her hoodie, her keys, her phone and put on her shoes so fast it would make a professional athlete jealous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nearly fell down several flights of stairs while making her way down, running onto the streets of Brooklyn after she made it into the hallway. Her breathing already quickened while she looked left and right, remembering that she once walked Chloe to her bus stop, Beca headed right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running like a life was depending on it, which it did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca usually hated the fact she was so much smaller than most people but today, today she finally managed to use it to her advantage. Moving through the masses of people much easier while she rushed herself through the crowds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly checked her watch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.. five minutes left..</span>
  </em>
  <span> And she picked up her pace, even while her lungs already burned. She could hardly breathe and the pain in her chest increased but thanks to the adrenaline coursing through her veins, she pushed through. She had to, she wouldn’t be able to live with herself if Chloe died.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca didn’t know what had happened, or why it happened but she got this second chance for a reason. She didn’t care about the reason but she would do anything to get Chloe back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory of Chloe’s death came rushing back, tears sprung to her eyes as she ran and they slid down her face. Falling down on the pavement. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She can’t die.. Not again, my heart can’t take it. I’d die with her if she did.. I’d take her place if I could.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the bus stop came into view but the bus that Chloe was supposed to take happens to just pass her by on the road next to her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No.. No! It’s too early!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her mouth to scream but her lungs lacked the necessary oxygen to do so. They could hardly keep up as it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca watched as the bus came to a halt, the mass of people that had been waiting slowly slipped into the vehicle. Beca reached the bus in time, her legs shaking, her lungs burning and her vision blurry from unshed tears. She felt like she was going to throw up but forced the feeling down fast enough and jumped into the bus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chloe!” She yelled, several pairs of eyes turned towards Beca, she didn’t give one single fuck. “Chloe!?” Her voice high pitched, her lungs slowly calming down enough to scream more than just one single word. Dark blue eyes scanning the crowd frantically, her heart pounding in her chest, ready to break free. Her knees felt like they would give out from under her at any given second now. Her panic levels rose higher and higher with each second that passed without seeing the familiar red hair of her best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ch-loe…” She gasped for air, her body finally catching up on her and realizing she’d done more cardio in the last ten minutes than she’d ever done in her entire life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beca..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe cringed in pain seeing Beca turn around so fast she was scared her friend’s neck had snapped in the process. A feeling of dread overwhelmed her when two different pairs of eyes met. The absolute terror she saw in Beca’s eyes scared her  to her very core and caused a shiver to go down her spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca looked at her like she was looking at a ghost, wide open eyes, mouth slightly open, her chest rising and falling quickly as she took a step forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chlo..? Is.. is that… really you?” Beca asked out loud, she doesn’t care that the people around her probably think she’d high, crazy or both. Carefully, she reaches out towards the older Bella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe can’t help but smile warmly, connecting their hands as she takes hold onto Beca’s. “Yes, of course it me-” Chloe jerked forward into Beca’s arms as the bus came back to life and resumed its course through the streets of Brooklyn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment Beca forgot to breathe, feeling Chloe so suddenly against her own body after thinking she had lost her. God she wanted so badly to hug Chloe, to hold her and never let go but in the back of her mind she registered an important fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The bus was moving.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And both her and Chloe were now inside of the moving deathtrap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her a second to force her brain to come down from its fuzzy state, somewhere in the distance she heard Chloe speak. It didn’t matter, nothing mattered unless the bus would stop and they got out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she screamed, at the top of her lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop the bus!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beca, what-” Chloe started but Beca interfered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop the bus! Now!” She yelled again, panic in her eyes, her voice and body language. People slowly started rising from their seats, not understanding what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her shock and horror, the bus didn’t stop. The driver probably thought he was dealing with yet another crazy person, which wasn’t a strange occurrence in New York. “Just sit yo ass down!” He yelled back but Beca wasn’t having any of it. Not even when Chloe put her hands on Beca’s shoulders as a manner to comfort the shorter woman and to try and calm her down. The redhead had absolutely no idea what had gotten into her friend. Why she behaved the way she did but from what she had seen so far, nothing good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t stop then we’re all going to die!” Beca yelled back and for a second, the entire bus was silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right before panic broke out and everybody tried to get out at once. The driver was yelling, the passengers were screaming to open the doors and Beca’s heart was pounding so loud, she was sure everybody around her could hear it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the bus came to an abrupt stop and people bumped into one another right before the doors slid open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe had held onto Beca all this time and Beca’s arm had snuck around Chloe’s waist to keep the redhead close. Their eyes met, dark blue looked up pleadingly into icy ones and when the last remainder of the passengers finally left the bus, Beca urged Chloe to do the same. The brunette following suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right when Beca was about to get out, she heard it, the unmistaken sound of screeching tires. Metal against metal and people screaming somewhere in the distance. She saw Chloe turn around, clearly she heard it too and the horror clear on her face as their eyes locked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca was so close to the door, so close to safety and reached out towards Chloe’s outstretched hand. The older Bella wanted to pull Beca out of the bus, but Beca was out of reach. She watched as strangers pulled Chloe back, away from her and the deathtrap bus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could tell Chloe was screaming, perhaps in fear, perhaps she was screaming Beca’s name. She didn’t know, for some strange reason there was no sound that was registered by her brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere in the back of her mind she felt relief, knowing that Chloe was safe, that she would live. Only then did the urgency of this new reality dawn on her, she remembered her own words, the ones she was thinking while she had been running to the bus stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sheer force of the impact on the bus while another one bore itself into the side of the one she was in, was enough to toss Beca’s body backwards against the glass windows and metal walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her own thoughts replayed in her mind, right before everything turned black.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’d take her place if I could.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What will happen next...?<br/>Stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chloe's accident was prevented with success... but at what price?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First time Beca woke up she was laying on the floor of the bus. Her vision blurred. Her body overwhelmed with fear, panic and most of all, pain.</p>
<p>Her breathing quickened but every time she tried to take a deep breath, her lungs simply wouldn’t let her. It was hurting so much, too much for the young woman and her heart was beating frantically in her chest when everything turned black.</p>
<p>The second time she woke up she was laying on her back, her vision slightly better than before but not much. There were two figures with her, both dressed in brightly colored clothing. It hurt her eyes so she closed them again only then realizing that she could hear her surroundings.</p>
<p>It was like she was locked up in an airtight room, people screaming outside. Muffled voices speaking and she only understood a few.</p>
<p>“Bones… injuries… blood...”</p>
<p>She felt people tugging at her clothes, checking her pulse and strapping her into a stretcher. Only now did she realize that she could turn her head, her neck was put in a neck brace to undoubtedly keep it stable.</p>
<p>She slowly opened her eyes again, chest rising and falling faster while her heartbeat increased.</p>
<p>
  <em> Something was wrong… </em>
</p>
<p>She looked at the EMT at her right, Beca thinks it was a woman but she wasn’t sure. She opened her mouth to speak but forming words in her head and actually speaking them were two different things. “Hhhh…” She only managed to squeeze out but it was enough to get the EMT’s attention.</p>
<p>“She’s awake! She’s awake!” She yelled and her partner turned around. “Shit… we’re gonna lose her..!”</p>
<p>Only then did Beca hear the frantic beeping of the machine she was attached to.</p>
<p>Beca felt it, she felt herself slowly slipping away when she started to breathe in and out less frequently. Her body going numb and Beca was fighting to stay awake, started thrashing weakly on the stretcher. The taste of blood now in her mouth.</p>
<p>Beca was fighting the exhaustion that she felt, fighting the darkness that slowly creeped up on the edges of her vision. A part of her realized that it could very well be the last time.</p>
<p>She heard more voices, one of which she strangely enough recognized.</p>
<p>“Beca! Fight! Please!”</p>
<p>
  <em> Chloe. </em>
</p>
<p>Beca swallowed hard and felt tears slide down over her temples. <em> She’s alright… she’s safe… </em> Even though her heart was beating faster and faster, she was struggling to breathe. A strange sense of peace came over her when she closed her eyes, she registered several voices yelling before darkness welcomed her back.</p>
<p>Before she was well aware of what was happening, she was moving with incredible speed through a tunnel made of the purest of light.</p>
<p>She couldn’t stop, she couldn’t turn around, hell she wasn’t even sure if she could breathe. All she knew that the end of this tunnel was black and she would reach it in less than <em> 3.. </em></p>
<p>
  <em> 2.. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> 1.. </em>
</p>
<p>She wasn’t sure what she had expected when she’d go through, but not this. Once again, she was enveloped in darkness, floating around somewhere. In the far distance, she saw stars, millions of them. Just like earlier, she felt calm.. Peaceful, even though she had no idea where she was. She was aware that the pain she had felt was gone, so was her fear and panic.</p>
<p>Before she could question what was happening, she fell, the darkness below swallowed her whole.</p>
<p>She gasped out loud when she woke up, her lungs filled with air and she moved backwards so violently that the chair she was seated on fell backwards.</p>
<p>She laid on her back, chest rising and falling quickly while her eyes moved over the ivory white walls of the room she was in. She brought her hands up to her face and rubbed her eyes, not believing what she was seeing. She blinked several times, wondering if her surroundings would change yes or no, but it didn’t. After a few short minutes, her heart slowly calmed down and her breathing evened out. Not completely but enough for her to scramble up on her feet.</p>
<p>Her body was still trembling while she walked around the ivory room. She stood next to one of the four walls, hesitantly she put her hand on the wall. For some reason, she expected the walls to crumble or fall down. Nothing like that happened. The wall felt smooth to the touch and for some reason, it was warm against the palm of her hand. Only then did she realize that there was no more blood, no more pain. She looked down at her body, touching the fabric of the white clothes that she wore. A simple white shirt and pants to match, she wore no shoes but she did wear socks, which were also white.</p>
<p>She focussed back on the room, it was about as big as the apartment she shared with Chloe. </p>
<p>
  <em> Chloe.. </em>
</p>
<p>She felt her heart ache thinking about the redhead. Beca had no idea where the hell she was but at least she knew Chloe’s accident had been prevented. The same couldn’t be said about her own fate.</p>
<p>Was she dead? Was she alive? Was she in hell? Heaven? Somewhere in between?</p>
<p>There were more questions than any possible answers. All she knew for sure was that she was no longer on the ground, laying in a pool of her own blood. She no longer felt the agonizing pain that her injuries had caused, the accident now seemed like a far away memory.</p>
<p>She turned around, expecting to find her chair on the tiled floor, instead there was a bed in its place.</p>
<p>“What the f…” She frowned, looking around. “Where did… how.. when.. what is happening..?” She asked the questions, not expecting a reply.</p>
<p>“You feel exhausted.” A voice came from her right and Beca moved to the opposite direction, letting out a scream of terror. </p>
<p>There stood a tall woman, dressed in black and a hood covering her head. Turquoise eyes locked with dark blue ones. “There’s no need to be afraid.” The woman spoke.</p>
<p>“What?! Who the hell are you!?” Beca shrieked, trying to make herself as small as possible.</p>
<p>The woman gave Beca a soft, warm smile. “I’m.. complicated.” She said, her eyes now moving around the room. “You feel tired, don’t you?” She asked.</p>
<p>Beca hadn’t moved from her spot, eyeing the stranger with suspicion before giving a soft. “Yes..”</p>
<p>The woman nodded. “It’s why the bed appeared.” She explained. “The room will provide for you.” She continued but remained on the same spot.</p>
<p>“What.. what is this place? Is this my own personal hell?” Beca asked cautiously, the question made the strange chuckle lightly.</p>
<p>“No, no you’re not dead.” She stated, pausing for a moment before she continued. “Yet..”</p>
<p>“Yet..? What do you mean, yet?” Beca felt her heart starting to race and slowly got back on her feet. She was about to ask more questions when another voice suddenly came through.</p>
<p>“Hey Beca..”</p>
<p>
  <em> Chloe. </em>
</p>
<p>“Chlo..?” Beca’s eyes widened and she felt the sting of tears behind her eyes. “Chlo! I’m here! I-” She was interrupted by Chloe’s voice.</p>
<p>“I know you probably can’t hear me.. But.. I brought some of your favorite music with me. Hope you don’t mind if we listen to it together.” Chloe’s voice was full of sorrow and held back emotion, Beca could tell because while Chloe spoke, she heard her voice waver every so often. It broke Beca’s heart.</p>
<p>“What kind of mind games are you playing huh?” Beca asked the stranger, tears now blurred her vision and she sniffled loudly. “I thought you said this wasn’t my personal hell?”</p>
<p>“It’s not.” The stranger simply said. “What you’re hearing.. More importantly, <em> who </em> you’re hearing, is the real Chloe.”</p>
<p>It’s like the stranger knew that Beca was about to follow up with more questions, before she could, the woman continued. Her eyes locked with Beca’s.</p>
<p>“You’ve been in a coma, for several weeks now.” She explained. “You survived the accident that was meant for Chloe, it was meant for her to die. Somehow, you survived but you’re not out of the woods just yet.”</p>
<p>“W-what… does that mean..?” Beca asked, her throat suddenly felt dry.</p>
<p>“It means that, if you want to leave, you need to find a way to break these walls.” She started, a hand moved over the solid walls. “If you want to.. Move on, end your life, end your suffering and that of those who love you, you can just lay down on the bed and when you close your eyes it will all stop.”</p>
<p>“End.. my suffering..? Their suffering? What do you..” She swallowed hard, tears now streaming down her face.</p>
<p>The woman tilted her head slightly as she watched Beca. “Your loved ones are suffering while they watch you. Not knowing if you will ever wake up. IF you do wake up, your own suffering will be the trauma that your body went through with the accident. The injuries you sustained, the toll it demanded on your body both physically and mentally. You will not wake up in a world where all your injuries and traumas have been healed. You will wake up in a world of pain.”</p>
<p>With that, Beca took a step backward. Her hands trembled, her heart raced and her breathing quickened. Suddenly, there was a warm feeling on her cheek. Beca took a shuddering breath, closing her eyes while the tears seemed endless. </p>
<p>“I’ll come back again soon okay..? I know you’re in there, somewhere..” There was a sniffle. “Come back to me.. I need to tell you something.. Something I wanted to tell you for a long time but I.. I was just.. Too scared.” Another sniffle followed. “I love you, Bec.. so much..”</p>
<p>Beca sobbed uncontrollably while she slid down onto the floor. The warm feeling, undoubtedly Chloe’s gentle touch on her cheek, fading when Chloe’s voice did too.</p>
<p>She pulled her knees to her chest, arms wrapped around them and her forehead resting on her knees while hot tears streamed freely.</p>
<p>“Are you ready..?” The stranger asked but Beca tightened the grip she had around her legs. Unable to form any kind of word or sentence.</p>
<p>A part of her didn’t want to wake up and face whatever reality would bring. The pain it would bring her, the pain she experienced after her accident when she woke up. Did she really want to wake up to that..? Was waking up really worth all that pain and suffering..?</p>
<p>She thought for a moment, her eyes closed when memories of many years ago came bubbling to the surface.</p>
<p>Meeting Chloe for the first time at the activity fair.</p>
<p>Chloe’s bright smile that always reached her eyes, no matter what.</p>
<p>Lazy Saturdays where the two cuddled in bed after a night of drinking.</p>
<p>Days where Beca was feeling sick, Chloe by her side and taking care of her. Beca repaying Chloe by doing the same when her friend got sick not much later.</p>
<p>Chloe’s support throughout everything Beca did. No matter what. Chloe always believed in Beca, even if the brunette didn’t even believe in herself.</p>
<p>Even when Beca was offered a position as the starting act for DJ Khaled. Beca had refused at first and if it hadn’t been for the support of the Bellas, from Chloe. Beca had never accepted the offer.</p>
<p>Beca stood at the beginning of a new chapter of her life and not just with her music career. </p>
<p>Chloe loved her, her best friend, her favorite person, her secret crush loved her. Beca never thought in a million years that her feelings would be answered but she heard Chloe say the words. The words she had always secretly hoped she’d hear but was never brave enough to take the first step.</p>
<p>Beca breathed in and out slowly, to her surprise she felt calm.. Slowly, she looked up into turquoise eyes.</p>
<p>Her fear, gone.</p>
<p>Her doubt, gone.</p>
<p>The only thing that remained was her will to go back, go back to Chloe. Because Chloe was worth all the suffering in the world.</p>
<p>When the stranger reached a hand, she took it and was pulled back on her feet. The stranger towering above her but there was no fear, no inch of doubt left in the brunette when the stranger asked her again if she was ready. She answered wholeheartedly with a loud: “Yes.”</p>
<p>The stranger smiled and let go of Beca’s hand, taking a step back. “Very well.” She said with a gentle nod and gestured to the wall behind Beca. Gone was the smooth surface, it was showing cracks and pieces were starting to fall off.</p>
<p>Beca turned to face the wall, clenching her right fist till her knuckles were white. She raised her first in the air and hit the wall with everything she had, yelling when she came in contact with the wall’s surface.</p>
<p>The cracks grew bigger, wider while more and more pieces fell down with every hit. She poured everything she had in every punch, wanting only one thing.</p>
<p>No..</p>
<p>Wanting to be with one person more than anything else in the world. She would face everything and everyone that would be thrown her way, because deep down inside, she knew she’d never be alone if Chloe was by her side.</p>
<p>So she continued to punch and hit the wall with everything she had to give. When suddenly.. A section of the wall crumbled and Beca had to raise her arms in front of her to protect her eyes from the blinding light.</p>
<p>“Once you go through, there’s no going back.” The stranger said but Beca smiled.</p>
<p>“Thanks.. But I’m..-” She turned around to look at the stranger but there was no one there with her anymore. She took a deep breath, her heart beating normally, calm just like her mind. “Thank you..” She whispered right before stepping out of the room and into the blinding light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was just like any other day for Chloe when she stepped into the hospital, doors closing behind her as she made her way up to Beca’s room. She’d been doing this for the last 6 weeks now, ever since the accident.</p>
<p>She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and fished the small device out to check the message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Theo:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Hey Chloe, I guess you’re with Beca again. How is she doing? Any change? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe let out a deep sigh as she walked through the hallways of the massive building, not even looking up where she was going because she knew her way perfectly around the place. She had been in touch with Theo since day one of Beca’s accident. Keeping him posted on any changes, not that there were any.</p>
<p>
  <b>Chloe:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Yeah, am on my way to her room, almost there. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Theo:</b>
</p>
<p>Alright, keep me posted. Wanted to let you know that Beca’s new apartment is finished. She can move in whenever. Ttyl Beale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah… any changes…” Chloe whispered mostly to herself, now standing in front of Beca’s room. She shoved her phone back in her pocket before opening the door and closed it again once she was inside.</p>
<p>She put her things down on the small round table, sitting down on the comfortable one seater that stood next to the bed.</p>
<p>She turned it slightly so she could look at Beca, who’s eyes were still closed. Chloe let out a longing sigh, placing her right hand next to Beca’s and interlacing their fingers. She let her head rest on the edge of the bed, letting out another deep sigh while looking up at her friend.</p>
<p>“I miss you, Bec…” She whispered, the soft beeping sound of the heart monitor the only thing to break the silence now.</p>
<p>Chloe used her free hand to cover her mouth when she suddenly had to yawn. She didn’t get much sleep last night, or any other night in the last 6 weeks. Dark rings showing under her bright blue eyes that used to be so full of life. She switched her hands, her left now held onto Beca’s while the other brushed some strands of hair behind Beca’s ear. She felt the familiar sting behind her eyes, indicating the inevitable tears that would break free eventually.</p>
<p>Chloe already cried so much the last few weeks, especially the first few ones directly after the accident. She felt so horrible, so incredibly guilty, it was eating her alive. It was the cause of her nightmares, the cause of her lack of sleep. She woke up every night, bathing in cold sweat and screaming at the top of her lungs. Reliving the most horrific moment of her life.</p>
<p><em> It should’ve been me.. Why, Bec.. why did you do this.. </em> She let out a silent sob and rested her forehead against the mattress of the bed. Tears broke free and slid down her pale face, leaving a wet trail over her cheeks and gathered at her chin. Eventually dropping down onto the floor.</p>
<p>She felt her heart skip a beat and looked at her own hand that held onto Beca’s. <em> Did she just… </em> “Beca..?” She looked up at her friend, eyes still closed but then..</p>
<p>“Oh my god..!” Chloe got up so quickly that her seat fell over violently. “Beca..! You squeezed.. You squeezed my fingers!” Chloe’s heart was beating so fast she felt it would explode. “Do it again.. please!” Chloe waited and those seconds felt like days but once again, Beca squeezed her fingers. She let out a desperate ‘yes!’ when her fingers were squeezed again, firmer this time. “Oh my god..!” Chloe gasped out loud, her gaze moved to Beca’s face. Slowly but surely, Beca’s eyes opened..</p>
<p>The world stopped for Chloe when their eyes locked. Nothing and no one mattered anymore because Beca, her person and the love of her life, had come back.</p>
<p>She couldn’t speak but ever so gently, she cupped Beca’s face unable to stop the tears from falling on Beca’s tunic. But these tears were happy tears. “I’m.. god.. Beca..” Chloe wasn’t able to form full sentences just yet, her brain was still rebooting from the initial shock.</p>
<p>Beca took a deep breath through her nose, her nasal specs helping to pump more oxygen into her foggy brain and muscles she hadn’t moved for several weeks. She raised a trembling hand up to Chloe’s face, cupping one side weakly and clumsily brushed away some of the tears with her thumb.</p>
<p>Chloe’s hand that was cupping Beca’s face was placed on Beca’s who was cupping hers. She still couldn’t quite believe it, would this turn out to be just another nightmare?</p>
<p>Beca tried to speak, her lips moving but there was no sound. “Mhhhnn..” Her throat felt incredibly dry and she swallowed in an attempt to get rid of the parched feeling in her throat. It didn’t help and she took a shuddering, frustrated breath. “Hhhn..!”</p>
<p>“Wait.. Bec.. don’t force yourself.” Chloe said and reluctantly let go of both of Beca’s hands. The one cupping Chloe’s cheek gently flopping back onto the bed. Chloe shuffled through her bag and pulled out a water bottle. She removed the lid and brought it to Beca’s lips who took several, careful sips. The cool water soothing to her throat.</p>
<p>Beca nodded slowly as a sign that she had enough and Chloe put the bottle away while Beca cleared her throat. It felt a lot less raw and dry and there was coming out more than just a sound.</p>
<p>“Hi..” She whispered, her voice still hoarse but there was a weak smile present on her lips. She gently gestured Chloe to come closer and the older Bella did just that. Leaning onto the bed’s edge while the space between them got smaller, up to the point where Chloe’s ear was right next to Beca’s lips.</p>
<p>A shiver went down Chloe’s spine when she felt the brunette’s warm breath on her ear. Her heart was still pounding in her chest while she listened carefully. Eyes widened in shock and her body stiffened. She pulled back slightly and turned her head enough to look directly into those beautiful dark blue eyes she had come to love so much over the years.</p>
<p><em> Did she just.. </em> Chloe swallowed hard, unable to actually say the words, ask the question out loud in fear of mishearing her friend. The smile on Beca’s lips however, was all she needed to know that what she heard was real.</p>
<p>Beca cupped Chloe’s face again, brushing away the leftover tears before she repeated her own words. Her voice hardly above a whisper.</p>
<p>
  <em> “I love you too, Chloe..” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've taken a lot from my own near death experience to write this chapter and obviously a lot of writers freedom with the scene that came afterwards.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Welcome Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beca woke up from her coma and makes a new friend during her recovery.<br/>Slowly she comes to terms with what happened with her and meets someone she never thought she'd see again..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Happiness, that’s what Chloe felt when Beca opened her eyes. Her heart ready to burst when the love of her life came back to her after being in a coma for 6 excruciating long weeks. Tears of joy were shed, both from Chloe and Beca alike. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Chloe’s joy increased tenfold when Beca whispered that she loved Chloe back. Unable to</span><span> comprehend</span> <em><span>how</span></em><span> exactly Beca had known about her confession in the first place. Chloe decided that that question could wait for another day.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Nurses and doctors alike had eventually come pouring into Beca’s room, checking her status, her parameters the whole lot. The redhead watched from the sideline while they did test after test, watching with growing amusement how Beca slowly grew more and more frustrated and annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, many hours and what felt like a million tests later, they were once again left alone in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe had texted Theo in the meanwhile to let him know that Beca had finally woken up. He had been over the moon with the good news and made Chloe promise to keep him updated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She also let the girls from their Bella whatsapp group know, it immediately blew up with questions which Chloe promised to answer when the time was right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up from her phone and smiled when Beca’s eyes locked with her own. She moved from the wall where she had been patiently waiting, watching, and sat down on the edge of Beca’s bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beca wasted no time and immediately slipped her hand into Chloe’s, entwining their fingers. “Alone, at last..” She whispered, her voice still slightly strained but stronger than before. She sat up straight but leaned backwards against the mountain of pillows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe smiled, a slight pink decorating her cheeks as she gave Beca’s hand a soft squeeze. “Alone indeed..” She looked at her friend and noticed how tired she looked. The testing, questions and everything else that happened the last few hours had taken its toll on the petite brunette. “You look tired, Bec.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To that, Beca scoffed but smiled faintly. “You’d think after 6 weeks of being in a coma I’d be full of energy.” She said, grinning but unable to stop a yawn. “Oh, woops.” Both women chuckled softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe was about to say something when Beca interrupted. “You look tired too, Chlo.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead swallowed hard, thinking back to the nights she woke up screaming. Which were, in this case, every night ever since the accident. Chloe’s dreams were dominated by nightmares in which Beca died. She relived the moment where Beca went into cardiac arrest, only the brunette's heart would never restart and the line on the machine would remain flat. Chloe would wake up alone, crying and realizing that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be in the hospital instead if Beca hadn’t come to warn her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How had Beca known about it in the first place..?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were so many questions floating around inside Chloe’s head, questions that she so desperately wanted to ask but she wasn’t sure if she’d like the answers..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just smiled faintly and brought up their joined hands to kiss Beca’s knuckles. “Vet school is kicking my ass.” She said, partly telling the truth about her lack of sleep. The last thing she’d want to do is make Beca feel guilty. Chloe felt guilty about what happened already, blaming herself for it every day. “It’ll pass.” She assured her friend with a wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beca’s gaze never left hers, only narrowed slightly in suspicion. “You’ll be an amazing vet, Chlo.” She stated, letting out a deep sigh. She was beyond exhausted but fought against the temptation of sleep as hard as she possibly could. She swallowed thickly and moved her gaze to their joined hands that once again laid on the covers of her bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I.. don’t know how, but I heard what you said..” She started, slowly she looked back up and two pairs of blue eyes locked. “I heard you say it, heard you say you loved me.” Her voice wavered slightly and it had nothing to do with how tired she felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bec..-” Chloe started but Beca shook her head, a silent plea to allow her to continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was stuck.. Somewhere and I couldn’t get out.” She continued, her voice still soft, vulnerable. “Then.. I heard your voice, I heard you talk about music and how we could listen to it together. I heard the words.. I couldn’t answer, but I heard them..” She felt a familiar sting behind her eyes, tears slowly began to blur her vision. “And.. all I wanted to do… I w-wanted to t-tell you I feel the same way.” She covered her face with both hands, sobbing. Reality of what had </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened finally caught up with the brunette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She saved Chloe but nearly died in the process and even though she didn’t regret saving Chloe one bit, it was all still a lot to process for the younger woman. This was her breaking point, actually talking about it and reliving the feelings of everything that happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fear of losing Chloe and the terror she felt when she heard the screeching tires. The pain after she woke up the first and second time. The pleading in Chloe’s voice right before everything turned black. The moment she </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span> and  brought back in what felt only a few seconds later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe scooted closer to her friend, arms wrapping protectively around Beca’s fragile body and into a warm embrace. She moved a hand soothingly over Beca’s back, trying to comfort the crying woman. Not realizing that she too, started crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The DJ moved her hands away from her face and wrapped them around Chloe instead. Holding onto the redhead for dear life, fisting her clothing in the process while her body shook from the heartbreaking and uncontrollable sobs that tore from her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them knew how long they stayed like this, but they both knew they needed it. Letting out their sorrow and hurt while in the arms of the person they loved most. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, their sobs died down to the occasional sniffle. Both calmed down and felt somewhat lighter. They were both alive and here, no matter what happened and that’s what mattered most of all. The fact they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>together.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe pulled back slightly, feeling Beca’s grip tighten around her body. “I’m not leaving..” She reassured the brunette who’s grip then slacked slightly, enough for Chloe to pull back and cup Beca’s face. Brushing the remainder of tears away with her thumbs. “I love you..” She whispered, a smile on her tear stained face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beca let her forehead rest gently against Chloe’s, their noses brushed affectionately against one another. “I love you too.” She said, letting out an exhausted sigh. She felt physically and emotionally drained. “So tired…” She mumbled while nuzzling lazily against Chloe’s face. Eyes closed already as she felt herself slowly slip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe watched her friend, she felt for the younger woman and knew exactly what she was going through. She was tired too, her body worn out and her soul beyond exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to fall asleep right next to Beca but she was so scared that all this was nothing but a dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette opened her eyes slowly, watching the redhead. Guilt tugged at her heart when she let her gaze linger on Chloe’s features, the dark rings under her eyes and hollow cheeks. Chloe lost weight during the weeks Beca had been in a coma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take off your shoes…” Beca whispered but Chloe heard it nonetheless, doing what was asked of her. Her shoes dropped onto the floor and she was pulled flush, albeit carefully, against Beca’s body. She could hardly keep her eyes open but smiled at Chloe who slowly laid down on her side, facing the brunette. “Let’s take a nap..” She whispered, offering a gentle smile to the taller woman who nodded slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe cupped Beca’s face with both hands, as if she wanted to reassure herself that Beca was really here with her. Awake and responding. Inreturn, Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist, keeping her friend as close as humanly possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last thing they both saw before they fell asleep was each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time in six weeks, Chloe slept peacefully without the interruption of nightmares.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Days slowly passed by ever since Beca woke up. Days filled with more tests and therapy so Beca would regain some of the muscles she had lost during her six week coma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette was still recovering but pushed herself, her body to new levels she didn’t even know existed till then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beca usually walked around the halls of the floor she was still forced to stay at. The first few days she tried, she struggled taking one step after the other and had to hold onto the nurse who walked with her.  Now, 2 weeks after she woke up, she made enough progress to walk without any help and without supervision. The severe injuries she sustained from the accident all healed and Beca was told that she could go home very soon if she could keep this up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During her short walks, Beca met Hattie. An elderly woman who happened to be on the same walks as she was. Training muscles and getting back on her feet. Beca smiled when she saw Hattie sitting in the public area of their floor. Watching tv, her cane leaning against the armrest of the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hattie smiled and waved at the brunette, patting the spot next her. “Was wondering where you were.” She chuckled lightly. “Your pretty friend not with you today?” Hattie was referring to Chloe and Beca felt her face heat up slightly while she shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chloe’s studying for her exams and getting our..- my place ready for when I can go home.” Beca wasn’t sure why, but she didn’t tell Hattie that Chloe was in fact her girlfriend. It's not that Beca was ashamed of Chloe, far from it, the subject just hadn’t come up yet and Beca wasn’t someone who forced her sexuality in someone else’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hattie smiled warmly and nodded. “Seems she’s a keeper, ain’t she?” She said and let out a giddy giggle, her gaze meeting Beca’s who was lost for words for a moment. “Oh please, I’m old, not blind.” She said and nudged against Beca’s shoulder carefully. “Although I’m sure a blind person can still see how much you two care about each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beca lowered her head slightly, biting her lower lip before she could speak. “I’m sorry, I didn’t..-” Beca started but Hattie shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry dear, I know we old people aren’t always this open minded.. But I have a grandson who is living with his boyfriend and a daughter who is married to a woman.” She winked playfully. “Love is love, no matter what.” She nodded at her own words and patted Beca’s knee a few times before placing her hand back on her own leg. “Now, how about I race you to my room? My grandson’s boyfriend came over and brought me some delicious chocolate cookies that they baked together, and who better to share them with than you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hattie turned off the tv and got onto her feet, Beca did the same, offering her arm to the older lady who hooked her own with Beca’s. “Oof… what I wouldn’t give to be young again.” She said and Beca smiled, the two walking slowly back to Hattie’s room which was directly next to Beca’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If she was honest with herself, Beca felt relief. She had come to like the woman. Hattie was the first person who knew about her and Chloe being more than just friends. The fact that Hattie, a woman well over her eighties, could accept them so easily and without judgement. Beca hoped that it was a good sign for when they’d tell their parents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beca helped Hattie to her bed and the older woman settled comfortably on the mattress while Beca made some tea with the water boiler present in Hattie’s room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two talked about anything and everything. Hattie asking Beca all kinds of questions, many if not all of them had something to do with Chloe. Much to Beca’s surprise but delight, the redhead eventually joined them and the couple shared stories about their time in college with Hattie who enjoyed each and every one of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The days that followed were pretty much the same. Beca would wake up around the time breakfast was served, after she would go to physical therapy and would end up talking with Hattie till Chloe joined them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three weeks after Beca woke up from her coma did she receive news that she would go home before the weekend. Which was in two days' time and after texting Chloe about it, she decided to take a nap. She wanted to go tell Hattie but her neighbour had been taken away earlier and wasn’t back just yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beca woke up from her nap some hours later. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the last remainder of sleep. She looked at the open door of her room and realized something felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span> for some reason..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was quiet and for a moment Beca thought she had gone deaf, until she heard footsteps. A chill made its ways down her spine and goosebumps rose up on her arms. Her breath caught in her throat when a figure, dressed in black, passed by her door. Beca gasped for air and for a short second, she could swear she saw a faint, turquoise color. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No… it can’t be…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beca tossed her covers to the side and nearly jumped out of bed. Her heart pounding in her chest as she walked over and through the open door into the hall. She looked left and right, the person dressed in black no longer there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Actually, no one was there. No nurses, no doctors, no family of patients who’d come to visit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entire floor seemed abandoned. The only sound was Beca’s frantic breathing that only increased by the second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked through the abandoned halls, flinching when she suddenly heard her name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beca?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette nearly jumped out of her skin and leaned against the wall, catching her breath and calming her racing heart. “Oh god, fuck you scared me, Hattie.” She breathed, relief washed over her when she saw her neighbour standing there next to the door of her bedroom. To her surprise, Hattie didn’t use her cane and Beca took a few steps closer to the elderly woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” Beca asked, another shiver made its way down her spine. Hattie smiled and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine dear..” She assured the brunette. “I’m on my way to go see my husband.” She added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I remember when my late husband tried to surprise me with breakfast in bed one day. He surely did surprise me when he nearly burned down the house in his attempt. God bless his soul.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca’s heart stopped for a second remembering Hattie’s story and the meaning behind the words she just heard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m on my way to go see my husband.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hattie’s husband passed away several years ago..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was another chill in the hallway and the familiar, hooded figure from earlier stepped out of Hattie’s room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beca felt her blood freeze and her breath caught in her throat when she tried to warn the older woman. Her knees weakened and she couldn’t stop herself from sliding down onto the floor. Landing on her knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hattie looked over her shoulder and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled!?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Ha..” Beca tried to speak, but couldn’t. The only thing she could produce was a pathetic sound when Hattie walked over to where Beca was. The older woman reached down and pulled Beca, with surprising strength, back onto her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When their gaze locked, the elderly woman was no longer there, a younger looking Hattie stood in her place. Smiling at the brunette who was too overwhelmed by fear and confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright Beca..” Hattie spoke, her voice stronger than ever and so incredibly calm. “She’s not here for you.” Hattie paused for a moment before she continued. “She’s here for me.” She spoke so lightly, she could as well be talking about the weather.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beca looked from Hattie to the stranger and back. Feeling somewhat calmer now. “B-but… why..?” She couldn't help but ask the question, tears in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“People die every day Beca and well.. today.. today is the day that I am reunited with the love of my life.” She held Beca’s hands in her own, giving them a reassuring squeeze. “Thank you, for making my stay here bearable.” She said and let go of Beca’s hands in the process. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready, love..?” A man, dressed in a suit stepped out of the room this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hattie smiled at Beca, nodding before turning around and walked over to the man. “I am.” She said, taking the man’s outstretched hand in her own. Both looked at the stranger who nodded in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beca watched the couple walk away and slowly fade out of existence. She then looked at the stranger who looked right back, a faint smile on her lips. Beca was about to ask something when the Stranger disappeared in a bright flash.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca awoke with a loud gasp, jolting upright in bed, straight into Chloe’s arms. The redhead had been sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for Beca to wake up. She had found her girlfriend sleeping soundly when she arrived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since Beca was asleep, Chloe decided to check if her neighbour was awake. To her own surprise, she walked into an empty room where the nurses informed Chloe about Hattie’s passing a few hours prior. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe thanked the nurses for informing her and left the room to return back to Beca’s. Finding the brunette in the same position as earlier. Still fast asleep although she was mumbling. Moving her head from side to side and her face showing signs of distress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe figured Beca was having a nightmare and when she was about to wake her up, she jolted upright right into her open arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beca’s ragged breathing slowly calmed down, arms wrapped around Chloe’s body and holding her tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe just sat there, running a hand soothingly over Beca’s back, feeling the brunette slowly relax under her touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beca let her head rest on Chloe’s shoulder, her hands holding firmly onto Chloe’s clothes while her heart slowly calmed down. She nuzzled her face against her girlfriend's neck affectionately, seeking comfort and reassurance. Something Chloe was more than willing to provide for the brunette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay..?” Chloe asked, her hand still moving up and down Beca’s back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beca had to think about those words for a moment because she truthfully had no idea if she was in fact okay. She’d once again seen the Stranger and she was slowly wondering if the accident had left some permanent brain damage which made her see things that weren’t there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or was it..?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bec..? You’re scaring me..” Chloe’s worried voice broke Beca’s train of thought and the brunette pulled back enough to look Chloe in the eye. Giving the redhead a reassuring smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay, really, I am.” She said, tenderly cupping Chloe’s face with one hand. The worry never left those icy blues who were locked with stormy blue ones. “I just… I dunno.” She sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your neighbour…” Chloe started, tears slowly appeared in her eyes and Beca felt her insides freeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She passed…?” Beca said before Chloe could say anything further, the redhead nodded, tears escaping and sliding down her pale cheeks. Beca swallowed hard, unable to stop her own tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both women wept silently, taking comfort in one another and mourning the woman who had been so accepting about the both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe joined Beca on the hospital bed, both wrapped in each others arms and when Chloe asked Beca how she’d known about Hattie’s passing, Beca told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She told her everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her so-called dream where Chloe had died and how she had woken up afterwards as if been given a second chance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She told Chloe about what happened after everything turned black when she went into cardiac arrest. How she moved through that tunnel and ended up engulfed in darkness, surrounded by stars. Where she fell once again through a black hole, to end up in a room without a door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She told Chloe about the Stranger she met in that room and what the Stranger had told her. She told Chloe that she had heard her voice while she was in a coma and confessed that’s how she knew Chloe was in love with her. That Chloe’s love was the one thing that gave her the strength to break down all barriers to come back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead listened patiently, watched her girlfriend cry and stutter while she told the story from beginning, to the heartbreaking end where Hattie was reunited with her husband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe was never one to have any kind of religion, she respected people who did but she herself never believed herself to be religious. She never thought about what would come after she’d breathe her last breath but seeing how Beca was so moved from whatever it was that she had to go through, she wasn’t sure what to believe anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both laid on their side, face to face. Beca’s arms around Chloe’s waist and fearful dark blues locked onto icy ones. “Do.. do you think… I’m crazy?” Beca asked softly, she wouldn’t be surprised if Chloe did but the redhead shook her head giving the brunette a firm ‘no’ to her question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think you are..” Chloe paused, kissing Beca’s forehead lovingly. “There are more things between heaven and earth than anyone could ever explain.” She whispered and saw Beca swallow hard. “I’ve no idea what you’ve been through, Bec… but I’d never think you’re crazy.” She paused for a moment, wondering if it would be too soon but did it anyway. “I love you, I have loved you for many years and will continue to do so for the ones that are still to come.” She eventually finished, offering the petite woman a gentle smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beca smiled back, her heart full of love for the woman who laid next to her. She had told Chloe </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> and yet she didn’t think Beca was crazy or lost her mind somewhere halfway through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beca settled in a comfortable embrace, tucking herself closely against Chloe’s body while the older woman held her protectively. The only sound breaking the silence between them being their slow and steady breathing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day was finally there that Beca was released from the hospital. Chloe made all the preparations for her girlfriend to come home to her new apartment in downtown Manhattan</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beca still had to be careful and was only released thanks to Chloe who promised to stay with the brunette and help her out with whatever she needed. She had come home to a house full of friends. As much as Beca loved to see her friends, by the end of the day, she was beyond exhausted and once the last party goer had left, Chloe and Beca were the only ones left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beca looked at the dining table which was covered with all kinds of different gifts and smiled. She flopped down onto the massive couch, nuzzling the pillows when Chloe joined her. Flopping down right next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to be back home..?” She asked and Beca let out a content sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve no idea…” She chuckled, holding onto the pillow she was currently nuzzling. She looked at her girlfriend and reached out a hand for Chloe to take. “Come here…” She said and pulled the redhead towards her. The two now laying next to one another, face to face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been weeks since they confessed how they felt about one another. Weeks filled with tender moments like these but never were they truly alone. Beca had also come to the realization that, even though they’d been together since she had woken up from her coma, they hadn’t even shared a </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span> just yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure there have been small pecks here and there but not a kiss that will make your toes curl and yearn for more. No kisses that make you want to pin your partner to the wall and let your hands discover all there is to explore about the other's body..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe smiled sweetly at her girlfriend, both her arms wrapped around Beca’s body. “As comfortable as this couch is.. Maybe we should move to the bedroom instead..?” She suggested and the suggestive tone in Chloe’s voice made Beca’s stomach flip in the best of ways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, good idea.” Beca said, nodding at her own words and Chloe’s. Pushing herself up and off of the couch after untangling herself from Chloe’s embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just one set of stairs, but Beca’s physic wasn’t back to what it used to be. The brunette was panting like crazy at the top, leaning forward while her hands rested on her knees to catch her breath. “Holy shit…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m never going to be able to keep up with Chloe…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Beca thought and swallowed at the thought that she’d fall asleep while she and Chloe would have sex for the first time. The thought alone was horrible enough to send shivers down her spine and weakened her knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt her chest tighten to a point where it became hard to breathe, panic filling her heart at the mere thought of disappointing Chloe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck..?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She looked around, the love of her life stood only a few feet further but Beca couldn’t move. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god, get a grip!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She tried to tell herself but to no avail as her knees gave out from under her. She landed on the floor, sitting on her knees and gasping for air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe turned around, her eyes widened in horror. Rushing to Beca’s side, she was within the brunette’s reach in less than two seconds. Sat on her knees in front of the DJ who wrapped her arms around Chloe’s neck, holding her close. Chloe in return wrapped her arms around Beca’s torso, whispering words of encouragement to the petite brunette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here… it’s okay Bec… I’m here, baby…” Chloe cooed, one of her hands placed on the back of Beca’s head, keeping the brunette close. Beca rested her head on Chloe’s shoulder, letting the redhead calm her down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her face buried in the mass of Chloe’s red hair, the perfume ever present and calming her down. Beca’s frantic beating heart pounding against her ribs. “I… I’m… sorry…” Beca breathed, unable to stop herself from gasping for air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe settled her knees between Beca’s legs, pulling the brunette somewhat onto her lap. “Try not to talk… just focus on your breathing.” She whispered, still holding onto the smaller woman while listening to Beca’s panicked breathing. She felt the DJ’s chest rise and fall quickly against her own and wondered what else she could do to comfort the upset brunette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A thought occurred, and a small idea formed. It was a longshot, but worth a try at least. “Bec… baby… do you trust me..?” She asked, worry seeping into her voice to show how nervous she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beca heard it, tried to answer but only managed to whimper a pathetic sound. Instead, she just nodded. She’d trust Chloe with her life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Chloe pulled back. The hand that had been resting at the back of Beca’s head now cupped the brunette’s face instead. Two sets of blue eyes locked in an intense gaze and Chloe swallowed the lump in her own throat. Hoping to whatever god was willing to listen to her prayer that this would work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closed the gap between them, her eyes slowly fluttered shut as did Beca’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard Beca take a sharp breath through her nose but took it as a good sign that the brunette didn’t pull away. They just stayed like this for a minute, Chloe letting Beca adjust to the new situation and the redhead felt arms move from around her neck, disappointed at first up until two hands gently cupped her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but smile against Beca’s lips, the brunette slowly tilting her head slightly to the side. Their noses gently poking against the other person’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe parted her lips slightly, giving Beca permission to enter if the brunette wanted to. It took the DJ a couple of seconds before her overactive brain understood the meaning behind it. The petite woman shuddered at the initial contact, allowing her tongue to slide over Chloe’s bottom lip, before it slipped smoothly into her girlfriend's welcoming mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Never in a million years had Beca expected her first kiss with a woman to be like this. Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>GOD</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was so soft… and it made her tingly all over. Feeling Chloe’s tongue against her own was intoxicating and made her long for </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So much fucking more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart was pounding but for a whole other reason this time. She let out a soft moan, feeling Chloe’s hands slowly roam over her body until they settled on her hips. Unfortunately for her, she was in desperate need of oxygen. The kiss broke and both women took in a fresh breath of air. Smiling affectionately at one another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feeling better..?” Chloe asked, nuzzling her nose against Beca’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beca let out a content sigh, nodding in return. “Much… thank you.” She whispered, unable to stop the smile that spread on her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They remained seated on the floor for a little while longer up until Chloe got back on her feet, helping Beca do the same. They walked together to Beca’s room, Chloe holding onto the brunette’s hand, making sure she was alright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once inside the room did Beca finally notice how Chloe had clearly been the one to decorate it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the colors of her bed sheets up to the photo frames that decorated the night stands by the massive bed. Everything pretty much spoke volumes about how well Chloe knew Beca and the thin line of what she could and couldn’t do when it came down to decorating her girlfriend’s home. Which happened to be her new home too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I uh.. I hope you like it..” Chloe said, smiling at the reaction of her girlfriend. “I tried to keep in mind what you enjoyed and what you absolutely hated.” She took a step closer to the bed, letting Beca sit down on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude…” Beca whispered, still amazed by it all, her eyes continued to find new things around her own room. It was then when she noticed the lack of Chloe’s personal belongings. “Wait… where’s your stuff..?” She asked, looking up at the older Bella who now stood before her, holding both her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe’s cheeks turned a slight shade of red. “I uh, I didn’t want to assume… that we’d be sleeping in one room.” She paused for a moment, feeling nervous. “I wanted to give you space, I didn’t want to impose..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beca never saw Chloe so nervous and truth be told, she thought it was the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing ever. She let go of Chloe’s hands and cupped her face instead, cutting off any more words that the redhead was rambling by pressing their lips together in a loving kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This one was much like their first one, slow but full of unspoken words of love and longing. When they broke apart, Chloe let out a shuddering breath. “Please stay with me..” Beca whispered and Chloe nodded in response, not trusting herself to speak right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I.. I-I’ll be right back…” Chloe finally muttered after finding her voice, giving Beca some time to change into her pajamas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette had settled under the thick covers when Chloe came back wearing her usual outfit. A buttoned up shirt with matching shorts. Her beautiful red hair hung loosely over her shoulders. To Beca, she had never been more beautiful and for a moment, she forgot how to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God I love this woman…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to speak, she pulled the covers aside for Chloe to come join her. The redhead didn’t need to be told twice and quickly joined the brunette, scooting closer to the petite woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They laid on their sides for a moment, just looking at one another and smiling shyly. Beca was the first to break the silence with an unfamiliar request.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn around…” She whispered, the lights on the night stands turned off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It surprised Chloe but nonetheless, she did as Beca had asked. Turning her back to the DJ who then promptly wrapped her arms around Chloe’s frame from behind. She was pulled flush against Beca's small body and it was rather new for the redhead to be the little spoon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you…” Beca whispered, her warm breath like a protective layer. The words, no matter how soft and no matter how many times she heard them, made Chloe’s heart swell with unquestionably affection and love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let her arms rest over Beca’s, enjoying the closeness of the two for a moment in the dark before answering. “I love you too, Beca…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them knew what tomorrow would bring. All they knew for sure was that they had each other and that they could face whatever the world would throw at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because Beca had proved that love could conquer all, no matter the odds, big or small. Their love was strong.. So strong, that death itself hadn’t stood a chance. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more chapter left...<br/>Be fucking prepared for an emotional rollercoaster!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Till Death Brings Us Back Together Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Set 80 years after Chloe and Beca got together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GOD this chapter kicked me and it kicked me HARD in the gut!<br/>Bring tissues cause yall be needing it. Fuck, I needed them and I was the one writing it.<br/>I guess that's karma..? xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The year 2100</p><p>The start of a new century, the last remainders of the old one slowly being washed away while the new year slowly progressed.</p><p>It had been 80 years…</p><p>80 years since Beca’s accident. 8 decades have passed since she and Chloe got together as a couple.</p><p>And what an amazing 80 years it had been…</p><p>Beca sat on the comfortable one seater, looking out the massive windows of the house on the hill and down upon the city lights in the distance. The old woman smiled, thinking back to when she first moved to New York, many, many years ago.</p><p>
  <em> So much has changed since then.. </em>
</p><p>Memories of her time together with Chloe overwhelmed her while her eyes filled with unshed tears, blurring her vision.</p><p>She remembered meeting the redhead for the first time during the activity fair at Barden. How she made fun of a capella being ‘a thing’. She remembered very <em> vividly </em> how Chloe ambushed her under the shower not long after.</p><p>Beca chuckled at the memory and looked down at the photoframe in her hands. It held a picture of her and Chloe after they won Nationals in Beca’s freshman year. Beca took that selfie while Chloe hugged her and pecked Beca’s cheek.</p><p>One of the many signs that Beca harbored feelings for her best friend and of course being totally oblivious to Chloe’s subtle hints as to how much she cared for the brunette.</p><p>Beca never had the perfect family picture as an example, the DJ had no idea what to do with her own feelings and only came to understand them many years later.</p><p>Beca got up from her seat, groaning while her old muscles protested against this sudden turn of events. “Oof…” She huffed, slowly making her way over to the wall closest to her. Smiling at all the picture frames that decorated the shelves, placing the one in her hand back where it came from to join the rest. She let out a deep sigh while her gaze moved from one frame to the other.</p><p><em> All these memories… </em> She thought and her gaze stopped at one particular picture. </p><p>She picked it carefully from the shelf, making sure not to knock over any of the others. Letting her wrinkly thumbs brush over the glass, she remembered when this picture was taken.</p><p>Beca was 27 and Chloe only just turned 30 when they found out that Chloe was pregnant with their first child. At that time, they already had taken several attempt of getting pregnant but up until that day, all of them had ended in a miscarriage.</p><p>The first few times were almost enough for Beca to stop it all together, mostly because she saw what it did to Chloe. The heartbreak it caused for both of them… but it seemed to break the redhead every single time. Chloe wanted to be a mother, and had wanted to become one pretty much all her adult life whereas Beca only started playing with the idea of being a mom after she got together with Chloe.</p><p>The redhead of course was stubborn and convinced Beca to push through, so they did. With this picture as a result several months later. They had been over the moon with the news and many happy tears had been shed as a result. Thanks to new discoveries and testing, they managed to have a child that carried both their genes and when baby Abby was finally born… Beca and Chloe couldn’t be happier.</p><p>Beca even created an entire album in honor of their bundle of joy. One that skyrocketed to the top of the charts almost instantly. </p><p>Abby was the spitting image of both her moms with Chloe’s bright blue eyes and Beca’s brown hair.</p><p>The pregnancy made an impact on the two of them, especially Chloe who had a close relationship with a bucket for the first four months due to her morning sickness. The five remaining months that came after sure made up for any lost time. Chloe’s hormones had gone through the roof and they ended up doing ‘it’ more times in those five months than the early stages of their relationship. (which, by all means, was, a LOT)</p><p>Beca put the picture back, snorting from the memories that were like a waterfall. She scooted back slowly to the couch and sat down comfortably while her eyes remained on the picture covered shelves decorating the wall.</p><p>She thought back to their ‘first time’. She cringed at the memory. Not because it was a bad one, but more due to her lack of experience back then.</p><p>Chloe had been patient with her, careful even because Beca’s body was still recovering from everything that had happened.</p><p>Her six week coma had done wonders on the traumatic injuries she had sustained and they had all but healed once Beca finally woke up. Still, her stamina and muscle mass were things she had to work on. The scars were still there but faded over the many years that had passed since then.</p><p>They decorated her body and made her shy away from any intimacy because of them. She was ashamed of the scars but Chloe being Chloe assured Beca that she loved Beca, all of Beca. Scars and all, because the scars had a deeper meaning than just Beca who had an accident. It was proof that Beca saved Chloe’s life and how much the brunette loved her, so much she nearly paid for Chloe’s life with her own.</p><p>Chloe had been careful with her touches and Beca was a bumbling mess. More often than not did the two end up laughing. Easing Beca’s anxiety and Chloe’s fear to break her girlfriend in half. </p><p>Their first time had been nothing but amazing and once Beca’s stamina was finally somewhat matching Chloe’s, there was no stopping the brunette.</p><p>Bece grinned, thinking back to a specific memory where she had surprised her girlfriend under the shower. Some sort of payback that ended in them singing Titanium several times. Although the singing turned into moaning and humming while time progressed. Beca is still somewhat surprised that their guests didn’t hear them. (Hear Chloe actually… Beca’s mouth was preoccupied... )</p><p>Beca let out a longing sigh thinking back to those early stages of their relationship. The fire they felt for one another never died out and lasted long, LONG into their marriage… </p><p>Beca’s eyes fell on the picture of her and Chloe in their wedding dresses and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Beca never thought she’d be the one to wear a dress, then again she never thought she’d ever get married or be the person to propose either.</p><p>She remembered that night so vividly.. like it only happened yesterday.</p><p>They went out to dinner first to celebrate, only to end up on the beach during a moonlit walk over the sandy ground. The moon shone down upon them, stars as their witnesses while Beca went down on one knee. Holding the small box that had been safely tucked away ever since they left home.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s eyes nearly popped out of her skull when she saw Beca down on one knee, holding the white box with the sparkling ring inside.</p><p>“We started off as strangers but after you managed to pull down and pulverize the walls around my heart, we became friends. It took me years to realize that what I felt for you, was more than the bonds of friendship that were so dear to me. But I figured it out… together, we are strong, together we are invincible…” Beca paused, tears streamed down her face before she continued. “Together, we are <em> Titanium </em>…” Once again she had to clear her throat before she could continue. “I want to give you my heart, my body and soul… and with this ring… I want us to become one.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca started crying halfway through, joined by the redhead who started sobbing silently. But those tears were tears of joy and happiness.</p><p>Chloe lowered herself down on her knees, covering her mouth with one hand while the other cradled her stomach. She could only nod at the brunette, unable to speak.</p><p>Their wedding was family only, even with Beca’s increasing fame, there were no paparazzi allowed. It was held between friends and family and several weeks later, Abby was born.</p><p>Beca feels the tears slide down her face remembering those days. It was like their happiness never ran out and if she was honest, it never did.</p><p>Chloe became pregnant again two years after with their second and third. They had twins, two girls and even though they were born prematurely, they were healthy.</p><p>The oldest of the two, Bree had Chloe’s red hair and Beca’s stormy blue eyes. The youngest, Alex, had icy blue eyes, brown hair that had a red glow to it.</p><p>The family of five moved to a bigger home on a hill overlooking the city in the distance.</p><p>They had so much more space there… enough to build a practice for Chloe who had made her dream a reality by finishing vet school.</p><p>They also needed the space for the seemingly endless amount of animals that Chloe kept bringing into their home. Beca laughed when her eyes fell on the frame that held a picture of Chloe in her scrubs, surrounded by their three daughters, 6 dogs, 4 cats, a horse and a hedgehog that Alex was holding. She apparently found it, nursed it back to health with the help of Mommy and named it Spikey. (Very original, yes.)</p><p>Beca of course continued to make music, earning her many awards in the years during her career as a music producer.</p><p>Chloe actually got her own documentary which became extremely popular as it followed her career over the years.</p><p>Their three daughters eventually attended college after highschool. Abby being the first one to attend Barden, joining the Bellas who were even then still going strong. Bree and Alex joined two years after, Beca and Chloe couldn’t be prouder when they won one competition after the other.</p><p>Beca smiled at the graduation pictures of their children which were taken 2 years apart. </p><p>Abby graduated but moved back home to follow in Chloe’s footsteps. She became a vet and eventually took over the practice when Chloe decided to retire. Alex eventually joined her older sibling while Bree followed Beca’s footsteps and found a career in the music and film industry. She became a famous singer and starred in many movies.</p><p>Their daughters ended up settling with their significant others and had children of their own.</p><p>Abby was the first one who fell pregnant after getting married and gave birth to a boy, Kane. He was the first in a long line of grandchildren that followed but the only one who had Chloe’s icy blue eyes.</p><p>He became Beca’s greatest weakness and although she loved all of their grandchildren, Kane held a special place in her heart.</p><p>Beca smiled at the picture where she held baby Kane with Chloe sitting right next to her in the photo.</p><p>Kan also ended up at Barden but became a Treble instead. Something that one of his great aunts (Aubrey…) had trouble accepting. It turned out fine though when he ended up marrying Aubrey’s granddaughter 5 years after graduation.</p><p>Beca were well in their eighties when their first great grandchild was born from Kane and carried on the genes of Chloe’s icy blue eyes. It also happened to be Aubrey’s first great grandchild and the families took one big family picture.</p><p>Beca’s gaze stopped on that picture next. It had its own space, away from the rest due to its massive size.</p><p>Unfortunately… Several months afterwards, Aubrey passed away.</p><p>Aubrey was the first of their original Bella group who passed and in the 15 years that followed, many others followed suit.</p><p>Up until only Beca and Chloe were left…</p><p>The two former captains had enjoyed their life to the fullest, travelled the world after retirement. Watched their children grow older and had families on their own. They both lived to the fullest of their abilities and loved life, loved each other and had 80 years full of amazing memories.</p><p>But…</p><p>Humans are not meant to live forever…</p><p>Beca let out a deep, shuddering sigh as she picked up the last picture that stood on the coffee table next to her.</p><p>It was taken roughly a month ago, when Beca and Chloe celebrated their 80th anniversary of their relationship. Beca’s eyes locked with the icy blues from the photo, swallowing thickly at the memory that was still so incredibly fresh.</p><p>Chloe passed away two weeks after the picture was taken… peacefully while she slept and in the arms of the person she loved the most.</p><p>Somehow, in the back of her mind, Beca knew… the hours before they’d go to bed Chloe continued to tell her petite wife how much she loved her. How much she loved their children and their families. It was as if Chloe was saying goodbye.. like the redhead <em> knew </em> what was to come during that fateful night and wanted to make sure Beca knew how much Chloe loved her.</p><p>Beca never saw the Stranger again after Hattie’s death, something the brunette wasn’t all that mournful for if she was honest.</p><p>Beca was heartbroken the morning after after finding Chloe, like she was still asleep and moments from waking up..</p><p>The funeral was kept among family and friends. Chloe was buried in the family crypt that was built on a private piece of land not far from the house.</p><p>Beca wanted to go there, she truly did but with her health being the way it was, she managed to go only a few times since her wife’s passing two weeks ago.</p><p>The house now felt empty, hollow now that the embodiment of sunshine was no longer there. Beca felt lonely even though she knew she’d see Chloe again one day, of that she was certain. After all, Hattie was reunited with her late husband too.</p><p>That’s when Beca’s thoughts drifted back to the Stranger and for the first time in 80 years, did she feel the familiar chill that caused a shiver to go down her spine.</p><p>“I know you’re there…” Beca said to seemingly no one but the old woman smiled nonetheless while her eyes remained on the photo in her hands.</p><p>Slowly, she tore her gaze away from the beautiful icy color from the picture and looked up instead.</p><p>She smiled when stormy blues locked with turquoise. “Hey Stranger.” She said with a light chuckle. There was no anger or fear, only calm..</p><p>“Hello Beca.” She greeted, a warm smile on her lips and her voice as deep as Beca remembered it to be. “It’s been a while.”</p><p>Beca let out a snort. “You could say that… not long enough if I’m honest.”</p><p>The Stranger smiled amused. “Is that so..? Well, believe it or not, I’m glad you got to enjoy your life, Beca. With the one you loved so dearly.” The woman said genuinely.</p><p>Beca’s smile waved for a moment, her mind instantly went back to Chloe and she couldn’t stop herself from looking around.</p><p>The Stranger noticed and her smile grew. “Don’t worry, Beca.”</p><p>“She didn’t come alone…” </p><p>This voice, it made Beca’s heart skip a beat and her soul smile. </p><p>Icy blue eyes locked with stormy ones when Chloe Beale walked into Beca’s view. Looking like she hadn’t aged a day since the day they first met. It was enough to take Beca’s breath away, and sweep her off her feet if she hadn’t been sitting down. “Hi..” Her voice was soft, soothing like a soft breeze on a hot summer day.</p><p>Chloe stood before her, wearing the same dress as she had done at the activity fair so many years ago. The sight was enough to bring tears to Beca’s eyes, blurring her vision as she escaped and rolled down her cheeks.</p><p>“Oh Chloe…” She breathed, her heart felt like it was about to burst free from her chest. After releasing a shuddering breath she forced herself up on her feet which seemed far easier than before, to her own surprise.</p><p>Her joints and muscles no longer hurt as she walked to the redhead, closing the space between them. When she brought her hands up to cup Chloe’s cheeks, she realized why.</p><p>The wrinkles and scars she once wore from old age and long passed injuries were gone. Back was the smooth skin she had as a young adult and gone were the pains that came with old age.</p><p>No longer was her back hurting when she tried to stand.</p><p>No longer did her muscles ache when she walked and deep down, Beca knew why…</p><p>She looked at Chloe, her hands still cupping the redhead's beautiful face. Choe just smiled at her wife and closed the gap between them for a tender, loving kiss. It calmed the brunette and she let out a deep sigh through her nose. Savoring the feeling of Chloe’s lips against her own.</p><p>Once the kiss was broken she swallowed hard before looking over her shoulder to find exactly what she was expecting.</p><p>There she was, her old self, slumped slightly to the side of the couch with the picture frame still in hand. The shadow of a smile still on her old lips and her eyes now forever closed. </p><p>Beca swallowed thickly but two loving and surprising warm hands cupped her cheeks, turning her face to lock eyes with those that belonged to her wife.</p><p>“I love you…” Chloe whispered, resting her forehead against Beca’s who let out a silent sob. </p><p>“I love you too…” She said, surprised by the tone of her own voice. She wasn’t ready for the new flood of tears that sprung free from her eyes. “I’ve missed you…” She said with a broken voice, chest heaving with emotion.</p><p>Chloe’s expression saddened. “I’ve missed you too… Beca, I’m sorry I-”</p><p>Beca shook her head. “No… don’t.” She sighed. “It’s not… you didn’t-” When words failed her, actions had to do. So instead of telling her wife how much she had missed her these past two weeks, she kissed Chloe lovingly.</p><p>They broke free after a few moments, looking longingly into each other's eyes before Chloe broke the silence.</p><p>“Are you ready..?” She asked, now holding both of Beca’s hands in her own. Her thumbs running over the knuckles of Beca’s hands.</p><p>The question brought memories Beca had locked away many years ago. Back when she was still in a coma, the Stranger had asked her the same question.</p><p>This question however, had a different meaning… Beca knew it and it made her chest ache in ways she didn’t even know were possible.</p><p>Slowly, she nodded, feeling more sure of herself than she’d ever was before. “I’m ready…”</p><p>They turned to the Stranger who was smiling at them both. She gave them both a nod which they returned in kind.</p><p>The woman waved with one hand and a door opened, showing a blinding light behind it. “They’re all waiting for you.” She said and the couple smiled while walking towards the open door.</p><p>Beca held Chloe’s hand, their fingers entwined while a feeling of warmth spread over them both, a feeling of coming home as they walked through the opening and were engulfed by the blinding light.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All good things come to and end (and what and ending it was..)<br/>I hope yall enjoyed the ride that was only meant to be a one shot, I know I loved writing it and I'm looking forward to whatever horrible concoction my mind comes up with next.<br/>I have a few ideas, one of them being a Bechloe story settled in a zombie apocalypse world. (angst, fluff, comfort, you name it, its there)<br/>Do tell me what you think of this story because I am DYING to know your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So tell me, who needed tissues..?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>